A rubber crawler is described in Japanese Patent No. 4408624. The rubber crawler has, on an outer peripheral face of a crawler body formed in an endless belt shape, lugs that extend at an angle to a crawler peripheral direction and that are allocated to one side and another side in a crawler width direction so as to be alternately disposed on progression along the crawler peripheral direction on either side of a central line of the crawler body. In this rubber crawler, the end portions on the central line side of the lugs reach as far in the crawler width direction as the central line.